OC Battles
by me quazzy
Summary: Everybody loves their OC and wants to prove who's is better. So you can submit your OC on my forum. Your OC might be selected to battle with another. I use a system to find out who would win in a fight to the death in 1 on 1. Current:Thunder Boom and Lightning Flash VS Swash Buckle. I hope you submit! Some fights will be done by GreatHeart the Brony. HIATUS. Continuation:?
1. Black Lightning VS Smash

**Welcome to my grand idea story. Here is how it works. Two OCs are chosen randomly from a pool of them to fight each other to the death. I will present their life story and as many details as possible before the fight that can alter an outcome. I try to be as non bias as possible which is easy. Overpowered OCs and alicorn OCs are not permitted unless the overpowered ones have another overpowered one to match him or her. Permitted races are Crystal ponies of any kind, unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, griffons, donkeys, mules, changelings, and dragons. ****Dragons count as overpowered for OCs.**

** Each race has a different set of stats. They are based on what the race can do. I will not reveal the stats and how they work. Based on the life of the OC I determine what their attributes would add to their stats as a certain race. Here's a quick example to show what I mean: where a unicorn may be really strong because of his character's life, race stats for an earth pony would make it look average. Attributes however are endurance, speed, strength, intelligence, defense, skill, will, and the last depends on what race the OC is. Then I see what equipment they have or what they wear. **

**The first battle will be between two OCs I make up. a unicorn named Black Lightning and an earth pony named Smash. Below is how the character is shown.**

_Name: Black Lightning_

_Human age: 21_

_Gender: Stallion_

_Species: Unicorn_

_Personality: Funny, pretty nice guy, overall smarter than most ponies, loves magic duels, and not easily angered. Doesn't live in Ponyville but lives near. Goes to Ponyville all the time._

_Appearance: Eyes are a fiery orange. Tail and mane color is all white. Coat color is Black. Horn is longer than average and has red rings around it that glow when magic is used. Wears a special necklace with a green gem._

_Cutie Mark: Black lightning bolt outlined in white._

_Likes the pony: Twilight Sparkle_

_Strengths: Magic, intelligence, little stealth_

_Weaknesses: Over thinks some things, stumbles when has to think quick-time, and can't swim_

_Important things/parts of life: Cutie mark came when practicing magic, he controlled a lightning storm and made it leave it would have destroyed his town if he didn't. Has feelings for Twilight, she fuels him to try harder. Lightning struck his horn making it glow red when he used magic. Mastered his control of lightning, but when it got out of control the princesses made a necklace to lock it away and 50% of his magic power. The necklace can only be broken with the Elements of Harmony or with extreme force. He could no longer control lightning until it is broken but he is still great in magic._

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Average_

_Speed/Below Average_

_Strength/Low_

_Intelligence/High_

_Skill/Above Average_

_Defense/Below Average_

_Will/Above Average_

_*Magic Power/Very High_

_Equipment/Clothes: Necklace that locks power away._

_Overall Rating: 74 of 100_

_Name: Smash_

_Human Age: 29_

_Gender: Stallion_

_Species: Earth Pony_

_Personality: Stubborn to pegasi, loves fighting, easily provoked, moves from place to place._

_Appearance: Blue eyes, tail and mane are blue and black stripes, coat color is a deep red. Wears braces on all fours._

_Cutie Mark: Weights_

_Likes the Pony: None as most he's met are his __opponents_

_Strengths: Strong, Quick-time reactor, Adrenaline, Trained_

_Weaknesses: Not too smart, Can let emotions affect too much, Has a tender spot near his right flank._

___Important things/parts of life: Cutie Mark came during a training session where he broke the record for the most weight carried at once. Parents died at his age of 15. Became a slave then broke free two years later. Dedicated his life to training and fighting. He fought in a league that travels around Equestria. He almost became a champion but before the night he was stabbed near his right flank. He lived but during the fight it caused him trouble and the fight. Still regularly trains. Works security jobs._

___Attributes:_

___Endurance/High_

___Speed/Below Average_

___Strength/Very High_

___Intelligence/Very Low_

___Skill/Average_

___Defense/Above Average_

___Will/Average_

___Equipment: Metal Braces on all fours near hooves._

___Overall Rating: 78 of_ 100

**That is how the info will always be present. The area the fight takes place this time will be a factory over the coast of Manehatten. Fights are in 3rd POV and will rarely have dialogue. Now the fight shall commence!**

It is a dark rainy night as we follow a young unicorn into a metal pressing factory. His mane was soaked with water. He had been trying to find shelter out of the rain and finally a winning candidate. He slumped against a metal staircase and shook his mane dry. A loud crack of thunder came and an angry voice was heard.

"You aren't allowed here!" Said a big red earth pony. He was on an opposite staircase heading down making loud clanking noises. "Leave now!"

"Hey I don't want trouble." Said the unicorn.

"Then leave fuck face!" Said the earth pony again.

"No fuck you!" Said the unicorn getting back up and heading towards the earth pony. They both met on equal grounding in the middle and looked each other in the eyes. A flame of hatred ignited between the two. The unicorn started charging his horn but as he did the earth pony drove his head hard in an upward fashion to the unicorn's neck. Black Lightning was flung back ten yards with that hit. Realizing this wasn't going to be easy he started thinking.

Smash didn't like waiting so he charged at him. He reached him and started trying to hit him whether it be by head or hoof. Bucks, hoof punches and headbutts each barely getting dodged by the unicorn who at this point was stumbling around. One hoof came across Black Lightning's face and barely missed because of the unicorn getting on his hind legs. When this happened the earth pony used the momentum of the missing hit to bring himself onto his fore hooves and bring his hind legs up and buck Black Lightning.

Once again he was knocked back by a hard blow. This time he went onto a a moving belt. He had little trouble getting back on all fours. The belt goes right into a lava pit though so he tried to jump off. But the earth pony had reached him before that. He was holding the white tail in his mouth and he used it to throw him further ahead in the belt. Black Lightning landed by some sharp metal, almost stabbing him. He got back up and levitated the metal in the air and launched it at Smash.

Three sharp shards went flying at him. One went over his head, another under him, and the last piercing him just ahead of his right flank. He yelled in agony as he stumbled off the belt. He bumped a bucket of lava which started swaying. Black Lightning ran after him bumping the bucket as well making it spill. The spill slowly started making it's way to some high flammables.

Smash went through the door to the outside world. This was the back of the factory which hung over the ocean. Smash felt the cold rain fall over himself. It was refreshing and helped the pain as he pulled the shard of metal out. The blood had formed a border of red and grey on the shard as it came out. He tossed it to the side. Smash figured the unicorn would come out any minute now so he stood by the door and waited.

The unicorn ran out and was instantly head butted by Smash into his side. Smash had driven him for a good five or six yards until he decided to turn and smash Black Lightning against the wall of the factory. It worked and a cough was heard from the unicorn. He lost his breath and had coughed up blood from it. Smash pressed his weight more and more against the unicorn.

Black Lightning desperately put all of his magic power into his horn. More and more the weight pressed. Soon enough he would die from suffocation or his organs would be mush. In his last ditch, he released all of his magic power into one concentrated blast at Smash. He flew off of the unicorn and back twenty yards away from Black Lightning. Smash laid on the ground motionless. The unicorn was happy but his victory was short lived. Smash got up.

He looked pretty damaged though compared to Black Lightning. Black Lightning only had bruises and his breath was shortened. His breath is easy to come back. Smash however, had a stab mark near his right flank still bleeding. A couple bruises were present. And new cuts opened up on his face and were bleeding a lot. As he refocused his attention on Black Lightning he moved forward. At this point, the unicorn thought he'd die now. But then as Smash began his charge, the factory completely caught flames and exploded.

Smash got put on his back a good distance away. Black Lightning was the closest to the factory being against the wall so he took most of the blow. He wasn't seen after the flames and smoke cleared. Smash had trouble getting up but he managed it. The earth pony went opposite of the factory over to a guard rail blocking anything from falling into the water. The storm had made the water raging and dangerous. Smash looked all around in the water for possible signs of the unicorn but there were none.

Little did he know though that next to him was a big crate where the unicorn was hiding from Smash. The unicorn had a huge open gash on his left side gushing out blood where the explosion hit. He survived because the necklace cracked because of Smash and the explosion, releasing a bit of magic for him to survive with.

In his hoof he held a shard of metal that stabbed Smash earlier. Smash decided he was gone and turned around and started going back to the factory. He had a bit of a limp and at this point he looked like he couldn't fight. Black Lightning looked around the crate and saw him leaving. The unicorn galloped out and brought the shard into the air. Closer and closer. Smash heard him coming. As soon as Black Lightning brought the shard on him, Smash turned around and grabbed his foreleg holding the shard. Then he head butted him in his necklace and drove him into the guard rail.

Cracks came in the necklace as he hit the rail. The rail bent and creaked indicating damage. The unicorn dropped the shard from the intense pain. He struggled for air as the earth pony panted then tensed up. As soon as the sound of metal dragging from the shard was heard he pushed Black Lightning hard. The rail broke and the unicorn fell out.

A splash was heard. Smash looked down at the water at the broken rail. The blood gave the water a new shade of color. No sign of Black Lightning. Sinking deeper and deeper by the second, Black Lightning struggled to get to the surface of the water. But he noticed something. His necklace had broken off. He tried getting his powers to help him but he wasn't concentrating. Then Twilight's voice boomed in his head. Concentrate or it won't work!

He calmed himself even with the need for breathing. Smash didn't see him. He was relieved. He looked at the shard of metal and picked it up. It had his blood on it. Black Lightning channeled his power. Strikes of lightning hit him in the water filling him with power. Using the power he levitated himself out of the water and onto the platform.

Only about five yards away from Smash again, he shot bolts of lightning at Smash. Quickly the earth pony dodged and took cover behind the crate. The unicorn launched more bolts at him hoping to draw him out. Then Black Lightning got an idea. He made a circular dome of electricity that is closing into Smash. Only a matter of time now.

As the dome got closer so did Black Lightning. Smash saw the dome and peaked at the unicorn from his cover. A bolt of lightning went across his face. He pulled his head back and thought. Smash took off his braces and threw two of them at Black Lightning. He dodged both easily.

An idea came to Smash. He tried remembering if metal is conductible. He couldn't so he just said screw it. He galloped out of his cover. Adrenaline hit him as a bolt of lightning was heading at him. With the two braces in one hoof and the metal shard in another he executed his plan. The first bolt was stopped by Smash throwing one of his braces at it. Then another bolt came inches away from the dome.

Smash was about to pass though the dome. He tossed the last brace. It attracted the bolt while it stayed in the border of the dome so as Smash passed through, the dome didn't shock him much. Black Lightning was inches away as Smash passed through. Smash tackled him and swiftly used the metal shard to stab Black Lightning in the neck twice.

The unicorn would have fought back but he was pinned and lost too much blood. He died. Smash got up and grabbed his braves and put them back on. He left the factory filled with satisfaction.

**So Smash wins. Why? Well endurance is key to lasting along with quick time reaction. Even though Black Lightning has Demi-godly powers he just isn't a quick thinker. Nor is he a trained fighter like Smash. Although if it wasn't for those braces Smash would have lost.**

**Now for a lot of you I know it might not be that good. That's why all OCs for now on can come from anyone. Just PM me if you want to include your OC for a fight and I'll send a form for your OCs info. And he or she may be selected. **

**I really hope you guys and gals send in OCs. Also if there seems to be words that don't fit, I did the last parts on my iPod. That's it for now. See ya.**


	2. Redblade VS Hunch

**So I have to say I thought this would go to total shit. I was wrong. This got some more people than I expected so I thank you all. Also I looked and technically this is not breaking the rules. I'm telling you all you can pm me if you want your OC included. This time we have two submitted OCs. One is Redblade and the other is Hunch. First comes the information.**

_Name: Redblade_

_Human Age: 23_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Unicorn_

_Personality: Protective of those he loves and wise_

_Appearance: Has a flowing red mane, a red tail, and a strong, muscular body. Has red fur and glaring yellow eyes._

_Cutie Mark: A large red sword surrounded by a ring of smaller swords._

_Likes the Pony: Rainbow Dash_

_Strengths: Enormous raw power, immense magical ability and perfect synergy between his magic and his ax._

_Weaknesses: If he sees one of the ones he loves harmed, he goes berserk. His rage is easily controlled and manipulated by his opponents._

_Equipment: Scale armor, a diamond helmet, and the battle ax._

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Average_

_Speed/Average_

_Strength/Average-Very High_

_Intelligence/Above Average-Very Low_

_Skill/Below Average-Low _

_Defense-High-Below Average_

_Will/Above Average-Very Low _

_*Magic Power/Average_

_Overall Rating: 81 of 100_

**Now for Hunch**

_Name:Hunch_

_Human age: 34_

_Gender:Male_

_Species:Changeling_

_Personality:Hunch is very tired,almost depressed,because of his never-ending fight within himself,and his attempts to make his own food._

_Appearance:Unlike most Changelings, Hunch has a light blue exoskeleton-like body. His eyes are an icy blue. He's pretty small, about the size of an average mare._

_Cutie Mark:None_

_Likes the Pony:None_

_Strengths:He,of course, has the ability to drain out can use his natural Changeling powers of shape shifting to confuse his enemies._

_Weaknesses:Due to leaving his colony,Hunch has developed morals,which he constantly tries to battle against when he's hunting for resistance to drain emotions can distract him from what's tries to make his own emotions,which requires a lot of energy and can really tire him out very quickly._

_Important things/parts of life:Hunch originally came from Queen Chrysalis' had a very odd talent of being able to predict when something would go right or fact, it earned him the name first, he was listened to a lot. Whenever he had a good or bad feeling about something, others listened to then he had the hunch that the takeover of Canterlot would go one believed him could they lose such a mass of food over a silly little hunch?Rejected,Hunch left the gained morals as he traveled, and now dislikes to feed on ponies he is constantly as war with he follow his morals and starve?Or would he follow his instincts and feed?Now he roams alone,trying to feed himself his own such acts have weakened him greatly._

_Equipment: Fang_s

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Below Average-Any Dependable._

_Speed/Average_

_Strength/Low-To Higher Dependable_

_Intelligence/Very High_

_Skill/High_

_Defense/Low-To higher Dependable_

_Will/Dependable_

_*Magic Power/Very High_

_*Wing and Flying/Average_

_*Shifting Efficiency/High_

Overall Rating: 83 of 100

**Well there it is. By the way dependable means it can change in battle. This one is kind of a tough one to do. The fight will take place in the Everfree forest near Ponyville. I hope you like this.**

It was a bright sunny day as the unicorn Redblade was going to Ponyville to see Rainbow Dash and her friends. He had to travel through the Everfree forest though because of train repairs and he wasn't going to wait for that. But little did he know above him a changeling was watching him from a tree. He was waiting for the perfect time to pounce and catch his prey and feed from his emotions. The unicorn was right below him. He was about to pounce when he resisted himself. He got a hunch it wouldn't go right.

He jumped to another tree to get a different angle. The unicorn heard this and became alert that something was there.

"I know you're there show yourself!" Redblade said charging his horn. The changeling thought fast and transformed into a pegasus he saw in the sky. He landed down and the unicorn looked relieved. "It's just you Rainbow Dash."

"Yep that's me." Said the changeling. He evaluated the unicorn and was particularly interested with the battle-ax he has. He grinned. "Can I see that battle ax for a second?"

"Sure why not." He said levitating it over. The changeling felt the blade and smiled. Then the changeling uppercut the unicorn's head with the blade. Luckily for the unicorn he back up just enough to where it just scarred his head. The helmet flew off after that and the unicorn's head cocked back. When Redblade looked back he was hit with the wood part of the ax in the face.

He rose up and looked away to hold his nose. He levitated his helmet back on and looked back. The changeling wasn't there. Redblade looked up and the changeling was coming down fast. When he landed it caused a small explosion. Redblade teleported back a good distance. Hunch rose out of the dust and brought the axe up and galloped at him. The unicorn charged as well. When they both met in the middle, Redblade grabbed the arm of the changeling and used it to take him down and pin him to the ground taking his ax back.

The changeling went back to his form and chuckled. Redblade got mad and was about to slash down with his ax but the changeling kicked his hind legs off the ground and into his gut. The unicorn flew onto his back as the changeling got up. The unicorn galloped at him. The changeling just flew up in the air to dodge him. Thoughts went through the unicorn's head. He must have done something to Rainbow Dash.

"What did you do to her?" Redblade yelled looking up at Hunch. Hunch thought to himself for a minute. He seemed to get angrier, strong emotion.

"I killed her." Hunch lied smiling. Redblade got really mad. He concentrated lots of magic power and shot a frenzy of magic at the changeling. All of them hit and the changeling fell out of the air. Hunch knew he couldn't fight angry unless he made himself. While falling out of the air, he gathered his strength and made his own angry emotion. He regained his flying balance before hitting the ground and flew straight at Redblade. Redblade rose his ax and got ready to swing.

Hunch looked like he was going to his right so when he got close, Redblade swung to his right. But instead Hunch went to his left and cut Redblade in the neck with his fangs. The inflicting pain made Redblade angrier. However Hunch got tired quickly. Bad choice. Redblade teleported to Hunch and when he was there slashed at Hunch. He was slashed right on the back. His exoskeleton didn't help and it seriously injured him.

"You know it's too bad how she died. She wondered why you weren't there to help her." Hunch said recovering. He noticed how Redblade got angry when he said he had killed her, whoever her was. Redblade got even angrier. He took his magic power out of the ax and threw it into a tree.

"You're going to pay!" Redblade said firing a huge amount of magic at Hunch. It shot Hunch hard into a big tree. He slid down the bark having been suspended by the blast. Hunch looked back at him and just laughed. Although on the inside, he was worried. He wouldn't last too long like this. He's already bleeding on the back majorly and he just took a big blow. He knew he had to push Redblade to as angry as he can get.

Redblade felt a bit better but was pissed. He tried to stay calm but his anger just flowed. He knows that it's a weakness but maybe if he can control it won't be. He's already close to winning now. Hunch got up and flew up really high. He needed a moment to catch his breath. Then he soared down like a comet. Flames came around him as he directly hit Redblade. A small explosion happened. When the smoke cleared Hunch was in pain while Redblade had almost no injuries from it.

Hunch had directly hit his armor. Redblade got even more pissed at him but then it reached its limits.

"You know only ponies weak in the skin wear armor. But anyways I killed her by decapitation then I mounted her. I wonder why you didn't stop me?" Hunch said laughing. Redblade had been angrier than ever. He tapped into all of his raw power and charged it into his horn. Hunch however, used his powers to drain Redblade's angry emotions. The power he got from him healed Hunch. All of his power was restored and he even gained more and more.

Redblade lost his emotion of anger but that didn't stop him from charging his horn. All of his power he tapped into was to his horn and ready to fire. Hunch gained all the power from Redblade's emotion and was ready to fire. They both released all of their magic at each other into a huge DBZ-like clash. All the anger Hunch now had stolen was put into his magic that was already boosted by Redblade's anger. Redblade even with his enormous raw power couldn't hold it back. He tried getting angry but he couldn't.

A white flash came when the beam. When it was gone Hunch was seen standing over Redblade. Redblade now had multiple wounds that were huge. Hunch went down to his neck and stuck his fangs in and tore out flesh from his throat and spit it out beside him. Redblade died.

**So Hunch wins. Although Redblade was overall stronger, he was easily tricked by Hunch. If Redblade didn't let himself become so manipulated from Hunch's lies, he would have surely won. If he also didn't assume something happened, he might have won. A big thing here was Redblade's armor. It kept him safe from a changeling's ability to make themselves a bomb. This was a quick fight. Redblade was strong enough, but Hunch was just smarter and more skilled. Once he discovered he could make Redblade more angry easily he did that and nearly died, but it worked because in the end it was the anger he absorbed that made him win. I personally liked this match-up. Really good. I thank the users for their submissions. And if you ever want to send your own OC just pm me and I'll send the form. Well until next time see ya.**


	3. Quick Notice

**Okay right now I'm on vacation for a week which means I won't have a battle up until then. However GreatHeart the Brony shall be making one or two until I'm back. Just keep sending them in and I'll get to choosing two and making the battle soon. So please come back in about a week to here and I should be working on the battle. I'm sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	4. Flutter Night VS Blazestreak

**Okay so sorry for the long wait I've been busy and all that stuff but here's the next fight. Of course you know how it works so I'll get to it.**

_Name: BlazeStreak_

_Human Age: 21_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Unicorn_

_Personality: Loud, brash, and a bit of a hothead, but his heart is in the right place. He's extremely loyal to his leaders and friends, and always helps those who need it._

_Appearance: Midnight Blue coat with red eyes. Large and spiky mane and tail in bright orange_

_Cutie Mark: a flaming arrow_

_Likes the Pony: Princess Luna_

_Strengths: Quick-witted and resourceful, highly skilled archer. Loves to talk and taunt his opponents, making them lose focus. Gifted in the use of fire magic, including such skills as torchlight, fireballs, flame shields, incineration, and setting things on fire in general, often does this to his arrows in battle._

_Weaknesses: He can sometimes let his temper get the better of him, and can distract himself with his taunting behavior. He is also unable to swim, and his fire magic can be cancelled out by water, obviously_

_Important things/parts of life: An orphan raised in the rough city of Detrot, Blazestreak ran away from his orphanage at 12 and lived on the streets. He gained his cutie mark after defending himself from thugs, accidentally setting fire to their cloaks before beig able to control it better. Ater that, he tried his best to defend other ponies, and soon built up a gang of sorts of runaway orphans who he kept safe and provided for. However, he was forced to turn to stealing to keep them fed, which got him captured. However the head of Detrot's guards saw potential in him and had heard stories of this unicorn taking on criminals and instead sent him to Canterlot to train, promising to keep the other's safe. Blazestreak has since excelled, being accepted into the Lunar Ward, Princess Luna's personal guard._

_Equipment: Hooded cape and armored breastplate, bow and quiver of arrows_

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Average_

_Speed/Very High_

_Strength/Very Low-Low_

_Intelligence/Above Average_

_Skill/Above Average-High_

_Defense/Below Average-Low_

_Will/Above Average_

_*Magic Power/High_

_Overall Rating: 81 of 100_

**Up close isn't really his style but far away he can get you. Now I had to choose this one because he seemed fit to fight him. Tehe.**

_Name: Flutter Night or Night for short._

_Human Age: 19._

_Gender: Stallion._

_Species: Unicorn._

_Personality: Shy and kind, but in battle, he turns fierce._

_Apperance: White Coat, Black Blue Mane and Tail with a white streak, Light Blue Eyes._

_Cutie Mark: Black Moon._

_Likes a Pony: Twilight Sparkle._

_Strengths: Magic of Light and Darkness. Very Cunning._

_Weaknesses: hates fire and scared of it. Thinking too much._

_Important things/parts of life: he loves reading and fell in love with Twilight the moment he met her in Celestia's school. He has a Dark Side or has a Demon in him. He wants to protect all the ponies he loves and care for him. He wants to protect Twilight a lot._

_Equipment: only has a Black Scythe weapon._

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Average_

_Speed/Average_

_Strength/Below Average_

_Intelligence/Above Average_

_Skill/High_

_Defense/Below Average_

_Will/Above Average_

_*Magic Power/Very High_

_Overall Rating: 78 of 100_

**Okay now a twist to this guy is that he has a demon side.**

_Name: Night Sky or Sky for short._

_Human age: 19._

_Gender: Stallion (because he has a host pony.)_

_Species: Pegasus._

_Personality: cruel and heartless._

_Appereance: Black coat, black blue mane and tail with a white streak, red eyes._

_Cutie mark: Red Moon._

_Pony he likes: Rarity._

_Strengths: speed, sneaky._

_Weaknesses: Light._

_Important things/parts of life: he's a demon from the Darklands and needs a host every time to takes souls. He is Flutter Night's dark side. He fell in love with Rarity when Night came to Ponyville to see Twilight. He always love to fight and kill, but also wants his own body. Will fight and wants to win and won't stop._

_Equipment: Black Scythe and cape_

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Below Average_

_Speed/Above Average-High_

_Strength/Below Average_

_Intelligence/Above Average-High_

_Skill/High_

_Defense/Below Average-Low_

_Will/Very High_

_*Magic Power/High_

_Overall Rating: 83 of 100_

**Okay so there's all the info. Now before the fight begins I need to say something. Scythes. I see too many OCs with them and it's starting to piss me off along with the other same personalities like "Shy then fierce" or "Protector of everything". I'd like it if you all mixed it up a bit. And if I ever change something for attributes it means I'm evening the fight. And finally, don't be a sore loser if your OC doesn't win. I absolutely hate it when people do this, you can enter with a different OC again if yours loses. And all of these fights are based on my stat system which has given me best results. I also decided to give it a little story so I hope you like that. Now let's begin.**

"Blazestreak!" Yelled Princess Luna from the throne room alongside Princess Celestia. Blazestreak ran in to hear what his princess had to say.

"Yes Princess?" Said Blazestreak bowing before his rulers.

"We need you to go to Ponyville." Celestia said.

"Yes and?" Blaze asked.

"You need to burn it down." Luna said.

"What?!" Blaze asked stunned at what they said. "Why?"

"We believe there are changelings hiding there. We have no definite way of finding them so just burn Ponyville." Celestia said.

"Okay...If that's what my orders are then..." Blaze said reluctantly leaving the castle and boarding a carriage to Ponyville. What was not seen though was Celestia and Luna going to Celestia's room. As they entered they transformed and they turned out to be changelings themselves. Back to Blaze now. The carriage was right overhead the Everfree forest when Blaze asked to be dropped off. Near the edge of the forest and Ponyville stood Blaze getting his bow out. He looked for a couple targets and soon spotted them. Putting his first arrow in and lightning it on fire, he aimed for his first target.

Out shot the first arrow into the town square tower. The hay caught on fire and soon started consuming it. Blaze could see the ponies scattering in panic as he loaded the second arrow. He lit this arrow on fire and shot it at the famous Sugar Cube Corner. It quickly altogether caught flames as Blaze loaded his third arrow. He lit it on fire and shot it at Twilight Sparkle's house.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

A pony by the name of Flutter Night was helping ponies get out of burning Ponyville. He was doing this trying to stay as far away from the fire as possible. Then a fire arrow hit Twilight's house and Flutter quickly noticed it. The whole house burst into flames but luckily Twilight and Spike came out unharmed. Flutter got mad and spotted the pony firing the arrows. He ran and teleported to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Flutter yelled at Blaze.

"My job citizen. Now leave or else I'll use force." Blaze replied. Flutter hoof punched Blaze in the face making his head turn to the side. Blaze looked back and saw Flutter was angry. "Fine then." Blaze charged his horn. Flutter did the same but before he was ready, Blaze shot a fireball at him. Flutter dodged it and freaked out a little. Blaze laughed and galloped into the forest swiftly. Flutter, calming down, chased after him. Eventually though, Flutter stopped as he couldn't see him anymore. Flutter didn't even know where he was.

He decided he needed to find his way out but as he moved an arrow flew into the ground barely missing his face. He spotted Blaze in one of the trees and as he ran to the tree, arrow after arrow barely missed him. Blaze then fired a fire arrow to the ground in front of Flutter and Flutter freaked out again. Once again Blaze giggled.

"You're afraid of fire?!" Blaze said laughing. "Well then I'm going to have some fun."

"Shut up!" Flutter said as Blaze got down from the tree standing right in front of it. Flutter charged at Blaze as he was laughing at him. Flutter started thinking about pulling out his scythe or maybe just smashing into him. As these thoughts went through his head, he failed to notice how close he was to Blaze. Inches away from Blaze though, Blaze jumped out of the way and Flutter smashed his head into the tree. Blaze laughed even harder. While Blaze was laughing though, Flutter recovered and swung his scythe at Blaze. The scythe bounced off of Blaze's armor and he became alert.

Blaze backed up as he used his magic to load his bow. Flutter swung and swung while Blaze did whatever it took to dodge it. Blaze lit this arrow on fire and shot it at Flutter while he was close. It got Flutter in the left foreleg he was holding the bottom of the scythe with. Slowly cooking his flesh. Blaze took this opportunity to get in another tree while Flutter dropped his scythe to pull out the arrow. He pulled it out and the blood and smell of burnt flesh flowed out. Then the demon inside Flutter got tired of seeing this as he took control.

The demon headed in the same direction as Blaze and soon found him in a tree. Blaze didn't notice him so Flutter demon shot a powerful beam of magic at Blaze which caused him to fall. The demon ran over but instead of hitting him with the scythe, he picked him up with his magic and threw him against the tree he fell out of three painful times. Then he launched him into a farther away tree. Aching with pain Blaze couldn't bring himself up. He noticed some branches landed beside him from the impact and that he only had one arrow.

Blaze quickly made a wall of fire close to Flutter in an attempt to keep him away as Blaze fashioned the small branches into arrows with his last arrow. The demon did not fear fire but he didn't like the light from it. Soon enough, Blaze finished the branches and loaded one up with his hooves. He saw the mane of Flutter standing over the wall so he aimed a bit lower and fired the branch. It went through the wall and got the demon in the left flank. It burned from catching on fire and made the demon mad. He jumped through the wall and rushed at Blaze with his scythe in hooves. Blaze loaded up another branch and quickly fired it. This time it got Flutter in his right hind leg and he slowed down a lot. Only fifteen feet away, Flutter struggled to go faster and Blaze struggled to load his last arrow from the pressure.

As he got it loaded, the demon had brought his scythe up and swung down. Swiftly, Blaze made a shield of fire from his magic that blocked the scythe. However the demon put more and more pressure and started breaking the shield. Blaze aimed and fired his last arrow. Flutter dropped his scythe from the pain. the arrow got him directly in between the eyes and punctured his brain. Flutter fell over lifeless as his body shut down. Struggling, Blaze got up and pulled his arrow out and placed it in his quiver.

**Blaze wins. Although he couldn't take much of a hit, he could deal the necessary damage. He was fast enough as well and the fire was a big help. If Blaze couldn't use fire, Flutter would have won. His fear kept him from attacking with his magic a lot. Or if the armor wasn't on Blaze, Flutter would have won. His demon side could have easily beat him if his weakness wasn't light. To be honest, this wasn't really fair for Flutter but he had a good chance with his demon. Also if it seems rushed near the end it's because it got deleted at the end so I had to redo it. So if you want to submit your own OC for battle just PM me and I'll send a form for you to fill out the info. I hope you all enjoyed this battle. Also I will be gone for about a week AGAIN so I'll get back to you when possible.**


	5. Another Update, but Useful

**Sorry to bother you all with another update but I have some news. Because of my irritation with going through forms in PMs, I made a forum to post OCs and chat. For now on you post OCs there in whatever thread it fits with the form. Form is provided and fill out as much as possible. If I use your OC from the form, I will delete your OC post so I know what I've used. Sometime tomorrow, the new fight will be finished and posted so stay tuned and ready. I also suggest if you are sending yours to GreatHeart, you post it in the forum. The forum should be somewhere in the last pages. Or you can search "OC My Little Pony fights" to find it. I hope to see you there. Until tomorrow.**


	6. Lightning Flash&Thunder Boom VS Swash

**Sorry for the wait and update for getting your hopes up, but now it's here. This is going to be different. We have a 1 vs 2 match. All pegasi! Thunder Boom and Lightning Flash VS Swash Buckle. So here they are.**

_Name: Swash Buckle_

_Human age: 21_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Pegasus_

_Personality: A greedy, malicious Pony who has very little concern for those around her. In fact, she's sooner let her allies die and sell her partner then help them._

_Appearance: An ash-grey coat and a long, messy brown mane. Her left eye is covered with an eye patch and her right is an amthyst color. She wears a blue bandana around her neck which has a skull and crossbones on it._

_Cutie Mark: Two Swords Crossing Each Other with a third going through diagonally._

_Likes the Pony: Fluttershy_

_Strengths: Her ruthlessness and willing to kill, very good with swords, quick footed and agile, isn't afraid to fight dirty._

_Weaknesses: Gives up strength for speed, no defense against magic, can't see attacks from the left._

_Important things/parts of life: Was born in Cloudsdale, but parents were criminals, so they were arrested soon after and she was taken by her uncle, who was a retired Pirate. Learned of her talent-sword fighting-when she bested her Uncle-he's old. Lost her eye when raiding Canterlot. Is wanted for theft, murder, and kidnapping._

_Equipment: Cutlasses X3: Weapons of choice. She can hold them with her wings at the cost of her flying, and she can hold one in her mouth, useful if she has to fly. She can effectively use all three at once. Kept strapped to her side._

_Bombs X10: Balls of iron, filled with gunpowder, and easy to lit fuse. Toss that sucker, and boom! Kept in a sack tied on her back_

_Daggers X4: Keeps these tied to her legs. Can be thrown. Desperate bladed weapon._

_A box of matches X15 :In the sack tied on her back_

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/ Average_

_Speed/ High_

_Strength/ Very Low_

_Intelligence/ Average_

_Skill/ Very High_

_Defense/ Below Average_

_Will/ Average_

_*Wing Power/ Above Average_

_Overall Rating: 82 out of 100_

**First female OC sent in! Now here's the two that will fight against her.**

_Name: Thunder Boom_

_Human age: 20_

_Gender: Stallion_

_Species: Pegasus_

_Personality: Calm, cool collected. I know that's not very descriptive, but bear with me._

_Appearance: Midnight-black neon-blue mane. Yellow eyes_

_Cutie Mark: grey Thunderhead_

_Likes the pony: Twilight Sparkle_

_Strengths: old fashioned determination, endurance, thunder blast. (A sonic boom he shoots out whenever he takes off and can shoot it by kicking his back legs.)_

_Weaknesses: Can be a bit too trusting, Heroes honor (Some might not fight fairly.)_

_Equipment: None_

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Above Average_

_Speed/Below Average_

_Strength/Above Average_

_Intelligence/Above Average_

_Skill/Below Average_

_Defense/Above Average_

_Will/Average_

_*Wing Power/High_

_Overall Rating: 74 out of 100_

**And here's the brother who will fight with him.**

_Name: Lightning Flash_

_Human age: 20 (But claims to be a full minute older then Thunder.)_

_Gender: Stallion_

_Species:Pegasus_

_Personality: Hot-headed, impulsive._

_Appearance:Snow white, Golden mane, Blue eyes._

_Cutie mark: Yellow Lightning bolt_

_Likes the pony: Rainbow Dash_

_Strengths: Speed, electricity conductivity,_

_Weaknesses: Hot-tempered, easy to anger._

_Equipment: None_

_Attributes:_

_Endurance/Below Average_

_Speed/Above Average_

_Strength/Below Average_

_Intelligence/Below Average_

_Skill/Above Average_

_Defense/Above Average_

_Will/Above Average_

_*Wing Power/High_

_Overall Average: 78 out of 100_

**So there they all are. Now this'll take place in a random mine with treasure inside. Let's begin.**

"Are you sure there's treasure here? That map could be a fake." Said Lightning Flash.

"I'm positive this is where it is. It might be deep in." Replied Thunder Boom as they entered an abandoned mine. However there was already a pony inside named Swash Buckle. She overheard the conversation and her interest peaked. At the beginning of the mine was a drop off with a declining slope to the right that led to the main level. The main level had buckets full of jewels that Swash Buckle had mined out. Also mine cart trails were all around leading deeper into the cave.

"Dude there's already a pony here." Lightning Flash said pointing his hoof to Swash Buckle who had turned her attention to them.

"I heard you say treasure?" Swash asked.

"Yep wanna come along?" Asked Thunder.

"Sure lead the way." Replied Swash. The two pegasi flew down to the main level.

"Dude she'll just take the treasure for herself!" Lightning said getting angry at Thunder.

"Give her a chance. Now let's ride these carts. They're bound to lead us to the treasure." Thunder said jumping in the cart. The other two pegasi jumped in as the cart started moving. For what seemed like hours they traveled throughout the mine in a cart.

"Ugh this is taking too long. Speed it up." Lightning said sighing.

"Fine. Hold on." Thunder said going to the rear of the cart. He tensed up and bucked, releasing a sonic boom. The cart sped up incredibly as they flew through the massive cave. They came across a huge hall with tracks that were in the air and being held up by wooden supports before getting close to their destination. After five minutes they reached the end of the track. They came to a smaller cave with skeletons littered all around. They all hopped out of the cart. Up ahead against the wall of the room was a chest. They all rushed forward to the chest and stared at it admiring it's craftsmanship. Then slowly Thunder opened it.

The sight at hoof was gems and gold coins. Diamonds, emeralds, topazes, rubies, and sapphires were just a bit of what gems it contained. Their eyes widened at the sight and glowed with excitement.

"Look at all that treasure." Thunder said.

"We're going to be rich!" Lightning shouted jumping in the air.

"Yeah about that. This is mine and I'll kill you for it." Swash said getting out one of her cutlasses.

"Uh oh. Bro take the chest and put it on the cart! I got her." Lightning said getting in a defensive stance. Thunder nodded and started pulling the chest.

"Fine save me the trouble." Swash said pulling out another cutlass. With both cutlasses in her hooves, she started swinging both at Lightning. Losing ground, Lightning was having trouble with dodging her swings. Swash even pulled out her third and used her mouth to swing it. Lightning was backed against a wall in the small room. Preparing to attack and finish, Swash was hit by a sonic boom from her left by Thunder. She hit against the wall hard and looked to her left to see that Thunder quit pulling it to buck the boom her way. He started pulling the chest again, almost having it loaded on.

Swash looked back at Lightning and saw that he was flying towards her. Swash flew off the wall and and went to slice Lightning in mid air. However Lightning dodged her attack and bucked Swash's weapons out of her hand's grip. They all flew to the ground as Lightning then tackled Swash in mid air to the ground where the chest used to be. Lightning started whaling hoof punches on Swash as she covered her face from hits. After about a minute, Lightning slowed down from his fatigue. Swash saw her opening and brought her legs up and bucked him. He fell onto the ground as Swash got up and took out two of her daggers and threw them. Lightning quickly flew up in the air, barely dodging the blades.

Lightning then flew towards her. She took her last two blades and threw them. Both blades hit each of Lightning's wings. He fell to the ground and held his wings as they bled through the wound the daggers caused.

"Leave Thunder! Just go dude!" Lightning yelled. Thunder had loaded the chest up as Lightning lay there.

"No I'm not leaving without you!" Thunder replied beside the cart.

"Too late!" Lightning yelled. Swash picked up one of her cutlasses and brought her right foreleg to her side holding the sword. As she swung, she was tackled down by Thunder but at a cost. The cutlass sliced Thunder across the stomach. Thunder let up stepping back moving his right hoof to his stomach to hold the wound. Swash stood right back up and with anger picked up the cutlass again and flew at Thunder. Thunder spun around and bucked outwards causing another sonic boom. This put Swash against the wall again. Thunder went to help Lightning by pulling him and placing him into the cart. As he did Swash got out three of her bombs and lit them up with her matches.

She tossed all of her bombs at Thunder. Thunder looked back at her after loading up Lightning and saw the bombs coming at him. He quickly went back into position and bucked causing yet another sonic boom. The boom put Swash against the wall...again. And sent the bombs back at her. Before reaching her however, they exploded causing massive damage to the room. Debris, rubble, and rocks came from the ceiling and seemed to cover Swash. Thunder let out a sigh of relief as he got in the cart with his brother and sonic boom started the cart.

In the rubble, Swash rose out with bruises and blood covering her. She went over to the track and started following behind. The cart started going a bit slower as it approached the track held by the supports. It didn't matter though, it was going through just fine. Swash started flying after the cart as she approached the massive room with the track supports. She flew off into the open air to the side of the cart. Thunder noticed her presence and tensed up. Swash lit up three more bombs and threw them at the cart. Thunder...once again... bucked the bombs away with a sonic boom.

Swash got away from the blast radius of the bombs as they exploded. She got frustrated. Taking three more bombs she lit them up but this time waited to throw them. She hid one bomb behind her that she lit. After three seconds, she threw them. Thunder thought she missed but she didn't. Both exploded at the support and as she threw those two she threw the other into the cart. This bomb however had a longer fuse. As Swash lit up her last two bombs, the supports broke apart causing the track ahead of Thunder's cart to fall. Then Swash threw her last two bombs at the cart.

Thunder sonic boomed the bombs away again. Swash flew closer to the track and smiled. Thunder got suspicious and looked around when he spotted it. A lone bomb made it inside the cart and the fuse was gone. The bomb exploded sending the cart off-track. Dismembered, the lifeless bodies of Lightning Flash and Thunder Boom came out of the cart. The chest, which was still intact, fell out as well. Swash seeing it flew down to it. She sped up getting faster and faster went to grab it. She got a grip on both sides and used all of her momentum and strength to lift it up. She carried it to the next track she could and drug it out from there.

**Sorry for the long wait but Swash Buckle wins. So much equipment and skill honestly brought her the victory. Although the sonic booms stopped and damaged her a lot, she got smart. Lightning had an advantage after he knocked out the cutlasses but she had her daggers. I think if that one had some sort of magic that the odds would have went better in their favor.**

**Now as I posted earlier there is a forum. I made the forum so that it'd be easier to go through OCs. When I use an OC I delete the post so I know I used it from there. Forms are available to use there and will be as monitored as possible be GreatHeart and I. So please put all OCs on the forum. It's called OC My Little Pony fights. Exactly put. I will still accept PM OCs for now but after the next two I think I'll start telling all of you to put them on the forum. Also I'm extremely bored so I'm willing for some questions or chat. Here's my Skype name: Nathan Cinnamon. Or it's mequazzy, I'm not sure. So until next time see ya.**


	7. Troubles with making this

**Okay I terribly sorry for the wait. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I've tried to give it a week but its not that simple now. Football has been taking up half of my day and leaving me too exhausted to work. But luckily, 2-a-days are over so now I'll have more time to work. But another complication came. Because of siblings, my laptop broke so now I have to do this by iPod or Xbox, which will take forever. And to top it all off, OC submissions are coming short, especially good ones (no offense). I like people who are original. "Calm but raging in battle, armor that deflects magic, or have high resistance to almost anything" these are things that are unoriginal and OP. I understand that it might be your best or your favorite but accept what I say about it and don't get mad. The forum was a failure put in simple terms. So now PMing is permitted again. Just PM me asking for a form to fill out but I will also keep the forum so feel free to go there. Please do this. I love doing the battles for everyone. Just give me the time. I also hate making these updates so please help.**

**I will be open to Skype calls or requests. I'm not too sure on how this works but my names on there are "Nathan Cinnamon" or "me quazzy". I'm not sure which it displays but just search it. The picture should be a red earth pony with black and blue hair. I'm sorry but I promise you I'm trying.**


End file.
